


In the End, We're All Family

by mybooksluvme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Help, I honestly don't know what I'm doing with my life, Langst, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybooksluvme/pseuds/mybooksluvme
Summary: This story is based on something that happened to me on vacation recently. My sister puked, my parents started arguing, and, well I'm basically Lance in this fic.





	In the End, We're All Family

"Hey, Shiro? I don't feel so good," Pidge's timid voice rang out through the training area.

Lance immediatly stopped, giving the girl an anxious look, along with everyone else in the room. He saw Shiro's everybrows wrinkle in quiet worry, charcoal eyes sparking into parent mode.

"How do you feel bad?"

"I feel really nauseous," she responded.

Now that Lance noticed, Pidge did look pale.

"What is this... 'nauseous' you speak of?" Allura commented, confusion painting her face.

Hunk was the first to speak, "Do Alteans... Like, vomit, or is that not something you do?"

Coran's face instantly lit up with understanding. "You mean the projecting of unwanted substances from the stomach?"

Lance saw Pidge's face become paler with that explanation.

"Pidge, I think you need to go to th..." Lance's words were cut off as the Green Paladin spilled her guts on the training deck, a horrid smell instantly permeating the air. Lance saw Keith's nose crinkle at the scent, but at the moment, he was more worried about his friend, crumpled on the floor, dry heaving. He rushed to her side, Shiro and Hunk already there holding her hair back. Lance rubbed small circles on her back to comfort the sick girl.

"Oh, dear," Coran spoke softly as he went to the medical room with Allura to gather supplies.

Lance rolled his eyes as he watched Keith stand there awkwardly, obviously not knowing what to do.

"Don't just stand there, Mullet, do something to help!"

That brought Keith out of his stupor, and he rushed off to get a bucket and mop. Lance nodded his head in satisfaction, then turned his attention to a shaking Pidge. Hunk was murmuring soothing words while Shiro was gently running his human hand through her hair, and all the while, Lance continue to rub circles on her back.

Coran and Allura rushed in with an ice pack, a blanket, and a pink syrupy liquid that was all too similar to the disgusting medicine Lance's mom would give him when he got sick. The ice pack was applied to Pidge's head, blanket wrapped around her small shoulders, and the medicine given, while Keith mopped up the sick mess.

Pidge stood up slowly on her shaky legs, with the assistance of Hunk and Shiro, Lance hovering nearby just in case.

"I'm going to my room," Pidge mumbled softly, already heading to her living quarters, a small string of curse words following her.

Allura's face twisted in confusion, "Shouldn't she head to the medical center to be examined?"

Shiro shook his head gently, his eyes tracking Pidge as she left the room. "No, she just needs some rest. She'll be fine in the morning."

"But if she is ill, she needs to get help immediatly!"

Shiro sighed, and rubbed his face in exhaustion.

"Allura, she's fine. She just needs sleep."

Lance noted the exasperated tone in the Black Paladin's voice, and the dark circles under his eyes suddenly became much more apparent. His posture also screamed, "I'M TIRED! DON'T TALK TO ME!"

Shit was about to go down.

Allura was not about to let one of her paladins wander around sick, that much was obvious by the look on her face, jewel toned eyes trained on Shiro in an intense staring match.

"She. _Will._ Go. To. The medical center," the princess stated, authority radiating off her in waves. Lance winced, as that tone was often reserved for him when he was goofing off too much.

"So now you're commanding me, the leader of Voltron, to force one of my paladins to get an unnecessary examination, using up the rest of our already low supplies? It was just food poisoning."

"Hey now! How do you know it's the food?" Hunk exclaimed.

"Her vomit was greem, Hunk. It looked exactly like the food goo," Shiro deadpanned.

Hunk wandered off, his face concerned, obviously blaming himself for Pidge getting sick. Lance would not stand for that, but he had to make sure Shiro and Allura didn't kill each other. Allura's nostrils flared, an angry flame entering her already stony eyes.

"And you are commanding _me,_ the Princess of Altea?" Her voice was a low whisper, but Lance could tell that at any moment, it could escalate to a yelling match.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you quite right," Shiro said, a snarky evil filling his voice, "but from what I heard, there is no Altea left to rule." Lance heard a sharp intake of breath, and when he looked at Allura, she had angry tears in her eyes, and her face was turning red.

"Well, last time _I_ checked, my planet was destroyed fighting against the Galran Empire. What has _your_ planet done to dismantle Zarkon?"

 _Dammit, it has turned into a yelling match,_ Lance thought in dismay.

Shiro was yelling something in return, but Lance couldn't hear them anymore. A static roar filled his hearing, and his vision flashed white. He slowly backed out of the training area, then once it was out of sight, he fled. Lance ran and ran til he found the darkest corner of the castleship. He leaned against the wall, panting, then slowly slid down to the floor. Lance could still here the angry screaming through the ventilation system, so he covered his ears as best he could.

 _It's all your fault,_ and angry voice chimed, startling him.

 _What? No it's not! It's the food's fault not mine!_ The reasonable part of his brain supplied.

_But you ruin everything. Why not this, too?_

Lance realized the voice was right. It had been telling him these things for months, but he had tried in vain to ignore the nasty words. It hit him like a brick, the truth of it all. 

Everyone was fed up with him. He had caused Shiro and Allura's fight, even if he didn't know why just now.

Lance stayed in the corner for what seemed like forever, crouched down, covering his ears. After a while, he timidly raised his hand from his ear, and once he heard that there was no yelling, he shakily stood up. Lance made his way down the hallway, in no hurry to join his fellow castle mates.

Eventually, after getting lost numerous times, Lance found his way to the common area, where everyone was seated... Laughing? Hunk was animatedly telling a story about the time he had to rescue Lance down from a tree when they were kids, making the exact faces of terror Lance made while trapped.

Shiro and Allura were leaning on each other, gasping for air. It was obvious they had resolved the 'discussion.'

Keith was chuckling in the corner, and Pidge was squished against Hunk's side. Coran sat a little distance from Pidge. He was the one to notice Lance's entrance.

"My boy! We were wondering where you had disappeared to. Number Two was just telling us of the adventure you went on as younglings! It sounds quite frightening," he said, giving Lance a mischievous wink. 

Lance plopped down next to Keith with a sigh.

"Well, at least it made Samurai here smile. I didn't know he was capable of expressing that much emotion!" he exclaimed with a smirk and a sideways glance to see if Keith took the bait. He only frowned and grunted though, so Lance left him alone, just in case Keith decided to punch him.

With a bright smile to Lance, Hunk resumed his story, everyone bursting into laughter.

 _Well,_ __Lance thought smiling, _at least we're a family again._

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed anything that could be better, constructive criticism is always appreciated! This is my first actual completed fanfic, so tell me what you guys think. :) Also, if it's unclear about what Allura and Shiro are arguing about, Allura wants to make sure Pidge is okay, and Shiro is just extremely tired, so he's a grumpy old man. I know the ending is crap, but this is my first fic sooo, plz be nice to me.


End file.
